


«А вы знали о Творце?»

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Так ли могуществен наш Творец и так ли проста его история?
Series: Works 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	«А вы знали о Творце?»

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №110 ориджинал

\---1---

Он не может смириться с тем, что в мире есть люди. Мерзкие, алчные, жестокие. И мысль о том, кто их создал, ему просто невыносима. Ведь создал их он сам. Нет, вовсе нет. Это не бред сумасшедшего. Мальчик девяти лет – это действительно был он. Мальчик, что абсолютно слеп, что совершенно одинок и безумен. Это действительно был он.

Мальчик сидел на крыше высотного здания и слушал утренний город. Столько суеты вокруг проблем, которые люди сами для себя создают. И с каждым веком их всё больше. И людей, и проблем. Творец думал над этим уже не одну тысячу лет, но так и не мог понять для чего всё это. Мальчик откинулся назад и упал своим бесплотным телом на крышу.

«И вправду, какие глупые люди, правда, Чарльз?»

Но Чарльз ничего не смог ответить, лишь звякнул цепью, обвитой вокруг шеи, ветер откинул с мордочки его плюшевое ухо. Цепью он был привязан к ремню мальчика, слишком уж Творец боялся потерять своего единственного друга. Плюшевый одноглазый заяц по имени Чарльз – единственное, что было у мальчика.

Бесплотен, невидим и совершенно одинок на протяжении многих тысяч лет – как тут можно сохранить рассудок?

И тут мальчика осенило – он вскочил на ноги.

«А что если попробовать умереть?! Тогда я больше не буду «Творцом», Я буду Лукой! Я проснусь и вернусь домой, правда?!»

Эта мысль приходила к нему раз в пару веков, и каждый раз один исход, но ведь надежда умирает последней, ведь так?

Мальчик отошёл как можно дальше от края, разбежавшись, перемахнул через ограждение и камнем полетел вниз. Цепь жалобно зазвенела, а Чарльз лишь беспомощно болтался в воздухе, падая за хозяином.

Вот мальчик уже лежит на земле. Он упал тише, чем если бы тряпичная кукла упала с кровати. Никто этого не услышал и не увидел. Он пролежал так пару секунд и, вздохнув, встал. Мальчик дёрнул за цепь, заяц качнулся, будто подпрыгивая.

«Снова не удалось, да, Чарльз? Что же нам делать?...»

Мальчик схватился за голову и сморщился, будто от боли. Тишина его мыслей была нарушена. Поток голосов. Их было огромное множество, будто рой пчёл запустили в голову, и все что-то говорили, что-то обсуждали между собой. Мальчик упал на колени и заплакал. Сейчас он не был Творцом, он был простым беззащитным мальчиком по имени Лука, как до того случая, до того желания, загаданного звезде. Просто мальчик, которому никто не может помочь. Он плакал и кричал, но никто его не слышал. Он был абсолютно одинок в этом мире.

«Чарльз! Чарльз! Помоги, прошу!»

Он уронил голову на землю, если бы он был человеком, то ободрал бы лицо об асфальт, и стал просто тихо плакать.

Тот, кого люди так почитают и боготворят, сейчас умирал. Умирал изнутри, медленно и мучительно.

\---2---

– Лука! Лука! Ты правда не видишь?

– Сними свои бинты! У тебя нет глаз?

– Да зачем ты вообще на свет родился?

– Кому ты нужен?

– Тебя никто не полюбит! Тебя никто не полюбит!

Дети. Дети – жестокие существа. Если кто-то из них отличается от сверстников, то он может просто не выжить. Его будут гнобить и избивать, издеваться всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами. А может ли слепой сирота защитить себя от этих безжалостных созданий?

– Лука! Пойдём с нами играть в прятки в лесу! – пропищала маленькая девочка и стала смеяться так же заливисто, как и остальные ребята.

А мальчик просто стоял и молчал, но бинты на его глазах уже пропитались слезами обиды. Он знал, что если уйдёт – его изобьют, как и всегда. И он стоял. Стоял и слушал всё это. Он уже не мог вспомнить, когда всё это началось.

И он пошёл со всеми в лес. И его снова там оставили. Была уже ночь, а он всё шёл наугад. Лука услышал плеск воды и побежал туда. Мальчик бежал босиком по холодной земле, переходящей в каменистый берег. Он бежал до тех пор, пока прохладная вода не коснулась его ног, а сзади не послышался голос:

– Стой! Не беги дальше! – окликнул его женский голос.

Мальчик замер, но не обернулся – в этом не было нужды.

– Что ты делаешь здесь один? Уже поздно. Где твои родители? – девушка подошла ближе и положила руку Луке на плечо. – Ты меня слышишь?

– Слышу, – ответил мальчик, но не шелохнулся.

– Посмотри на меня, – сказала девушка, разворачивая его за плечи. Лука послушно развернулся и ответил:

– Не могу.

Девушка тихо охнула и обняла его.

– Где твои родители?

– Их нет, – коротко ответил мальчик.

– Где твой дом?

– Я не знаю.

Девушка ещё пыталась что-то выяснить, но получала всё такие же односложные ответы.

– Прости, я не знаю, как тебе помочь... – она подняла взгляд к небу и воскликнула: – Какой красивый звездопад! А знаешь, говорят, что если загадать желание падающей звезде – оно обязательно исполнится! Попробуй!

И мальчик, поверив глупой легенде, загадал попасть в место, где нет жестокости и лжи, где с ним будут считаться, как вдруг... его сердце остановилось, и его неестественно лёгкое тело упало девушке на плечо...

* * *

Мальчик открыл глаза и... Увидел джунгли. Впервые в жизни он увидел мир. Он увидел невиданных зверей, насекомых огромных размеров..

Шли дни, месяцы, годы, века. И мальчик понял, что что-то не так. Он видел ход эволюции, как появились люди… Он осознал свою силу и могущество над этим миром, он осознал, что стал Творцом этого нового мира.

Люди верили в него, и он был счастлив... но не долго. Люди стали винить «Создателя» их мира в своих бедах, в смертях близких. И их вера угасала.

Мальчик понял, насколько он бессилен, понял, что история повторяется. Творец больше не хотел смотреть на то, что он создал, на то, что творится в этом мире. Он выколол себе глаза, чтобы не видеть этой жестокости и алчности людей. Он больше не мог так жить, он сошёл с ума. Обезумел от одиночества. Сколько же ему ещё страдать?!

Как вдруг... мальчик услышал голос. Он эхом раздавался у него в голове и не давал покоя.

– Эй, Творец! Как же тебя зовут на самом деле? Или уже забыл за столько веков? Глупый маленький мальчик... Как же мне тебя жаль... Лука...

– Кто ты?! Откуда ты это знаешь?!

– Я – Чарльз. И я знаю всё об этом мире, и о тебе, и о твоём прошлом. Я создан помогать тебе.

– Откуда ты знаешь всё это?! Кто тебя создал?!

– А ты не помнишь? Ты создал меня, ты позволил мне узнать всё это о тебе. Неужели... ты забыл? – последняя фраза разнеслась оглушительным эхом по сознанию мальчика, и он не смог ничего ответить. – Молчишь, да? Не боишься, что из-за твоего молчания произойдёт что-то ужасное? Как в тот раз... Я просто стану делать то, что захочу, а ты будешь стоять в сторонке и молчать. Так и будет!

– Нет! Я не позволю тебе занять моё место! Тебя нет! Ты просто голос в моей голове! Ты всё врёшь!

На поясе мальчика звякнула цепь, конец которой свисал до колен, на ней висело что-то мягкое. И в этот момент, в непроглядной тьме, в сознании Творца возник образ: плюшевый одноглазый заяц, с длинными ушами, которые падают на мордочку и прикрывают зашитый рот и крестообразный «шрам» вместо глаза, сам он отливал зелёным, а лапы и уши были на больших красных пуговицах, таких же красных, как замок-«молния» на груди.

– Вот он я. Я здесь. Существую, – громко, но вкрадчиво сказал Чарльз. – Теперь ты мне веришь? Я обязан помогать тебе, так что давай! Прекрати истерить! – каждая его фраза была сказана с какой-то иронией.

Творец опешил. Он попытался выкинуть из головы глупый образ, на что Чарльз лишь рассмеялся:

– Тебе не избавиться от меня! Либо прими меня, либо мучайся до скончания веков. Выбирай!

– Я не буду тебя слушать! Ты – лишь игра моего воображения!

– Так значит, таков твой выбор? Прекрасно!

* * *

И с тех пор шла борьба за право властвовать над этим миром: Творец или Чарльз. Но Чарльз победил Творца, остались лишь он и Лука – маленький беспомощный мальчик, которым управляет Чарльз. Либо жестокость, война, эгоизм, алчность, либо наивность, грусть, нежность, ребячество. Две грани существуют в этом мире, два состояния жизни.

Чарльз управлял Лукой, как марионеткой, дёргая за ниточки, давя на слабые точки, и вместе они стали «Творцом» или «Богом». И Лука стал сходить с ума. Он дорожил Чарльзом больше всего на свете. Чарльз стал единственным, в чём он нуждался. Он начал слышать голоса и делать странные вещи, все его мысли были заняты тем, как выйти из этого замкнутого круга и вернуться к обычной жизни... как умереть.

\---3---

Так и был Творец марионеткой Чарльза, пока не случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее.

Лука вырвался из нитей, которыми опутал его Чарльз, и изменил судьбу человека, который должен был совершить роковую ошибку, что привело бы к ещё одной мировой войне.

Сказать, что Чарльз был зол или даже разгневан – ничего не сказать. За последние годы он превратился в тирана, вообразил себя властителем мира и сеял только хаос и разрушения.

Хоть всё и было так, его действия были подконтрольны. Лука ещё мог смягчить его влияние, но вот он вырвался из пут, не думая о последствиях.

И вновь вспыхнула война. Война за право быть Богом. Кто сломится раньше?

Вот Чарльз невзначай начинает ещё одну стычку стран на грани войны. Вот Лука помогает полям давать больший урожай. А вот Чарльз организовывает холодную войну. А вот Лука помогает найти средства от смертельных болезней. Это могло продолжаться бесконечно, если бы не голоса. Лука продолжал страдать. Он считал Чарльза своим другом, ведь так говорили ему голоса, он считал, что они оба делают всё правильно, ведь так говорили ОНИ. Голоса. Голоса, что не дают спать. Голоса, что сводят с ума. Голоса, что живут твою жизнь за тебя.

Каждый раз ему было больно, каждый раз ему было плохо, каждый раз он падал на колени и плакал, каждый раз он молил о смерти.

И этим он проиграл.

Лука был мёртв.

Его убивали долго, мучительно. Его детские раны медленно разрывали, расковыривали, расцарапывали, и так они покрыли всю его душу. Лука был мёртв.

Чарльз стал богом. И разрушил этот мир, как и душу маленького мальчика, что желал лишь немного любви.


End file.
